The Morning After
by Hypercritical-Q
Summary: Kurogane x Fay. Takes place the night / morning after Kurogane awakens in Nihon. The two discuss why Kurogane did what he did and hanky-panky ensues.


**AN: **I wanted to share this fic I began long ago and just finished recently. It takes place that first night / morning Kurogane wakes up in Nihon, after Fay punches Kurogane in the head, but before they reconnect with Syaoran and Mokona by the sakura tree.

=.=.=

Kurogane shifted in his futon and listened as birds began to chirp. It was morning.

The air of this world offered a familiar scent that he found calming, but rather than lulling him back into a peaceful slumber, it only worked to excite him, so he awoke.

He was home.

After years—at least two—he was home.

Carefully, he looked to his right, peering over at the closed door.

The room was dark because it was still very early.

He glanced slowly to his left, noticing his bandaged shoulder almost immediately.

Slightly out of it, he turned to face the ceiling again, trying to recall what all had led him up to this point.

The kid had left to be replaced with another who shared the same face and determination, but who was still a different kid.

The magician had nearly died, and Kurogane had been the one to save him.

The princess had gone and gotten herself stabbed by the magician somehow—something about a curse—and was now mortally wounded, but they'd managed to retrieve her body from Celes, right?

Brows furrowing, he let out a soft sigh as his arm began to throb.

Yes, he was home. He had seen Tomoyo, and if he hadn't been dreaming, Fay had also apologized by way of fist to the skull.

That certainly explained the splitting headache.

Why was he alone now?

Carefully, he began to sit up, only to pause when he heard the sliding door open.

He looked up just in time to see a surprised Fay holding two small bowls.

"Kuro-rin, you're awake?" he exclaimed, hurrying to Kurogane's side. "Don't try to sit up, just lie down and rest."

Annoyed, Kurogane continued sitting up. "You say that, but you brought me food."

Fay blinked, then glanced down at the bowls in his hands. "But you shouldn't get up when no one is around."

"I'm fine," Kurogane scoffed. After grumbling, he yawned exhaustedly. "What is it?"

"I had the women here teach me Nihon cooking~!" Fay smiled brightly. "Now I can make Kuro-sama the type of food he likes!"

Kurogane regarded the eerily cheerful mage with a suspicious glance. "Why are you so chipper?" He realized as soon as he asked that the question sounded accusatory, given Fay's less recent attitude toward him.

"Ah," Fay laughed nervously. "We were swapping stories about Kuro-sama, so I'm in a good mood!"

"We?" Kurogane balked. "When you said you had the women here teach you to cook, you didn't mean the cooks?"

"The cooks too, but Tomoyo-hime was there, and the empress, and her bodyguard, Soma!"

"Oh for the love of-" Kurogane buried his face in his hands. "Don't ask them _anything!"_

"Excuse me, but you saw all of my past," Fay pointed out with a glower as he set both bowls beside Kurogane. "I will ask about whatever I please."

"You bastard! I never went out of my way to see any of that," Kurogane growled. "In fact, if I recall, I demanded that damnable king of yours _stop_ showing..." he trailed off and Fay looked away, his smile fading.

Kurogane sighed, scratching at his shoulder, and Fay caught his wrist.

"Don't!"

"It itches."

"Don't scratch it! Let it heal."

Kurogane sighed, looking away. "What did you make?"

"Rice and meat. Very nutritious! I added vegetables." Fay smiled, raising a bowl. "Say 'aaaan~!'"

Kurogane's brow twitched. "I won't."

"You can't feed yourself with chopsticks and hold the bowl at the same time."

"Bastard! Set it on my lap!"

"Just say 'aaaa~n.'"

"I'm not saying anything of the sort! If you start treating me like an invalid, you're going to piss me off. I'm down one arm. I still have another!"

"Say 'aaa~n-'"

"I won't-!"

"Or I'll tear off your other arm." Fay's smile didn't falter even once and Kurogane was left gawking at the man, whose claws slowly began to extend, as if to demonstrate his point.

Kurogane kept quiet, though he wanted to bark back. He couldn't tell if Fay was joking or not.

"Say it."

Kurogane opened his mouth, but he definitely _didn't_ say 'aaa~n.'

Satisfied, the glint left Fay's eyes and he raised his spoon.

"What the hell is that?" Kurogane turned his head away and Fay laughed at the childishly obstinate response.

"I don't do chopsticks, so I'm using the spoon."

"Where did you even get it?"

"I've had it. I stole it from a restaurant a long time ago." Fay grinned. "Along with a fork and a knife."

"That thing has been in your mouth?"

"Is that a problem?" Fay asked, touching the warm rice to his lips and blowing gently on it to cool it.

"Don't put it in," Kurogane snapped. "Last time you tried to eat regular food, you blew chunks."

"Your meal would certainly be more nutritious with more protein." Fay grinned and Kurogane took the bowl, disgusted.

"If you're trying to get me to eat, don't make it seem less appetizing!" He set the bowl down on his lap and peered at the other. "Why are there two? Where's the kid?"

"He's asleep," Fay told him, touching the rice to Kurogane's lips and smiling sadly. "He passed out soon after we heard you were alright."

"And you?" Kurogane looked up. "Have you slept?"

"No," Fay replied, shoving the spoon into Kurogane's open mouth. "I'm not tired."

Kurogane gulped the food down despite that he felt sick to his stomach. "Bull shit."

"I'm not tired," Fay repeated, and Kurogane reached carefully over to a small candle and took hold of it.

Raising it, he took in the sight of his traveling companion. Now that Fay's face was illuminated, it was quite apparent that the blond was beyond the point of exhaustion, and had been pushing himself to stay awake.

"You idiot," Kurogane snapped. "Just what am I going to do with you?"

"I was hoping you would eat, and then we could go to sleep," Fay said. "It's not like I intended to self-destruct or anything like that. I just want to make sure everyone's alright before I go to sleep."

"That's not true, is it? I mean I'm sure it is, but you look like your mind is preoccupied with other thoughts. The kind that would tick me off, am I right?"

The ninja expected Fay to frown at being caught, but he offered a weak smile instead.

"It's hard to imagine that this time last week, if you'd caught me like that, I'd have felt unnerved and threatened by you."

Kurogane was astounded; both at the man's honesty as well as how eerie it was that they were on the same page.

"Why is it that you've always been able to see right through me?" Fay sighed. "Am I transparent? Did I take your nonchalance and the children's ignorance for granted?"

"You're not transparent," Kurogane said. "It's just that I'm always watching you. That's how I can tell."

Fay blinked, cheeks flushing slightly. "Kuro-sama…."

"So spill it." Kurogane took the spoon and carefully raised some rice to his mouth, eating. "What's really keeping you from going to sleep?"

Fay frowned, looking away. "I'm worried that when I wake up, I'll have been abandoned. It's true I'm worried about everyone, but I certainly would understand if you all hated me. Why don't you? You should, you know. I expected you to."

"Before we got close, I hope." Kurogane dropped his rice and sighed, lowering the utensil.

Fay raised a pair of chopsticks with a smirk. "I thought Kuro-sama would try to be independent." He laughed as Kurogane swiped them away, glaring. "Kids grow up so fast. Even Kuro-rin."

"Don't talk down to me, you bastard."

"But it's true that Kuro-myuu's younger."

"That's confusing." Kurogane glared. "That freckle-faced girl matured into an elderly woman and yet you only seemed to age half that. How old _are _you?"

At the reminder of the freckle-faced child he'd met when he was younger- the one he'd seen lying dead amongst her fellow villagers- Fay bowed his head and closed his eyes.

Kurogane realized his faux pas and frowned. "I'll stop bringing that stuff up."

"You shouldn't upset me like that..."

Sensing a teasing tone to the mage's voice, Kurogane quirked a brow. "Mm?"

"Asking a magic user their actual age is crueler than cruel!" Fay scolded, folding his arms.

"It makes little sense. You sure as hell don't look older than I do," Kurogane sighed. "Don't bother explaining it, though. I've heard magic can slow down its user's aging process—physically anyway. I've just never seen it- not even Tomoyo, who has always been wise beyond her years, ages any slower than a person should."

"Yes, this land is rich with magic," Fay smiled, touching Kurogane's thigh, gently. "Kuro-sama, you never told me."

"Ah?" Kurogane blinked.

"Kuro-sama's world is beautiful in every way."

Kurogane huffed. "Why would I tell a man who swore he'd never stick around in one place long enough to enjoy it? Why would I gloat to a person like that about _my_ home?"

"Because it's beautiful, and you should be proud. It makes sense, now!" Fay smiled broadly. "Kuro-sama's home is rich, and beautiful, and the people are strong and kind and even though Kuro-tan is a bit different, it's understandable that someone so strong would come from a world so equally strong and beautiful."

Kurogane huffed, picking up a piece of meat. "I don't know what to say… so thanks, I guess."

"You're welcome," Fay laughed nervously, removing his hand from Kurogane's thigh. "Kuro-tan, can I ask you something?"

"Be prepared to get a beating if it pisses me off."

"Well, of _course_!" Fay smirked and then got serious. "Why did you do it?"

Two irritated, crimson eyes rose to settle on Fay's only blue. "Didn't I just warn you against asking stupid questions?"

"You said I was the type you hate most," Fay elaborated. "In Yama, there were times when you looked so disgusted with me, I would go take a bath just so you wouldn't have to be near me."

Kurogane frowned at that. He'd had no idea. When had he ever looked disgustedly at the idiot?

"Even though I didn't want to care, I did," Fay explained with a sigh. "But even from the beginning, though I knew Kuro-sama was kinder than he let on, and as I learned that Kuro-pon always tries hard to save those who are weak or who can't or won't defend themselves, I've also come to know you well enough to understand that you're not the kind of man who would ever risk dying just so someone else—especially someone like _me_, could live. So _why?"_

Kurogane sighed, setting his bowl down. "You really are a complete moron, aren't you? Why do you think?"

"Well," Fay blinked; surprised at having been asked point-blank, though he should have expected it from Kurogane of all people. "I think it's because we've become close… but even though you knew everything I've done, you still did it. I can't fathom-"

"He showed us you were working in cahoots with that asshole. But all throughout our journey, I know damn well you were trying to drop me hints. I also know that there were things that were fake about you and things that weren't. Because I watched you all the time, I could tell them apart pretty easy. I still can. Like right now. You know damn well why I did what I did- not even you're that brainless."

"No," Fay snapped suddenly. "I_ don't_ understand." Fay frowned. "Why are you always watching me? I'm _not_ brainless! Your actions and behavior don't make any sense!"

"I never trusted you- not completely," Kurogane sighed. "Even now, I don't." He shrugged and Fay nodded, guiltily. "But that doesn't change anything. Neither does the fact that you're the type I hate the most. It's still true. You're a gutless bastard who doesn't know how to let go of the past, but you're trying. You're trying damn hard. And it's not like there's nothing but bad qualities. You're the kindest person I've ever met."

Fay gaped at his companion, confused beyond reasoning. "How can you _say_ that after all the horrible things I did to you? The way I treated you?"

"It was because you were afraid of the feelings you were developing for me. I'm not blind. I'm not an idiot like you. I don't rationalize things the way you do- if there's something going on, I study it and figure it out."

"Something going on?"

"You thought you were safe from me because you knew you _couldn't_ let yourself get close. But just because you knew you weren't supposed to didn't mean you weren't going to let it happen. Whether you meant to, or fought it every step of the way, the heart does whatever it wants."

Fay smiled. "That's true. It certainly does."

"Which is exactly how I was able to fall for a spineless moron like you," Kurogane sighed, sliding the bowl away. "And that's why I saved you. Because the thought of not having you, or having to abandon you, made me want to die on its own."

Fay fell silent; stunned.

After an awkward moment of silence, Kurogane reached up to touch Fay's face. "So if you really are still tricking us and working for that creep, and you do end up being the death of me, then so be it. I'll resign myself to that fate, even if I have to fight you again- but I _will_ win again. However, even if I defeat you a thousand times, I will never let you die. That's why I want you to become strong. So I don't have to even fathom it."

Fay grabbed hold of Kurogane's wrist and kissed his hand. "Please don't say that. It's not like that! I'm not-!" he shook his head and closed his eyes, miserably. "I've never done what he wanted me to because of any reason other than my wish to bring Fay back… I'm disgusted with myself for my actions and choices. Truly, I'm sorry. I would never do anything to hurt you or the children!"

"I know," Kurogane mumbled quietly. "Please. I knew before you did."

"And there are no more curses," Fay said. "And Fay is resting in peace. I'm through with all that. The only thing I will obsess over from now on is taking that man down."

Kurogane smirked. "Good. Now that I've made it home safely, I can commit to the same obsession."

Fay looked up. "I hate that the last time I said this I ended up doing something so horrible, but this time I really will fight with everything I have. I _won't _let them hurt us anymore."

Kurogane smiled, pulling Fay's head to his chest and resting his chin atop the blond mess. "Good- but in order to be able to fight, you'll need rest."

Fay frowned. "I can't."

Annoyed, Kurogane sighed. "Why?"

After a moment of hesitating, Fay admitted; "I'm afraid to go to sleep."

"Why?"

"Neither you nor I were supposed to make it out. Don't you see? He only needed one of the two of you to escape. He'd hoped it would be Syaoran-kun, I'm sure of it! If I go to sleep, and something happens to you, I'll-!"

Kurogane touched Fay's head suddenly, gently tapping it with his fist. Fay fell silent and looked up at him, confused.

"Sorry," Kurogane muttered. "I'll hit you properly in the morning. Right now, I'm too tired. That was the best I have."

Fay smiled, grabbing Kurogane's fist and placing it in the warrior's lap. "Then you sleep. I'll watch over you."

"Don't insult my origins," Kurogane grumbled as he lay down and then lifted the cover up invitingly. "My country's empress and Tomoyo—hell, even Souma—will guard us for the night."

Fay stared at the tent the covers were forming as Kurogane held them up. "Are you sure it's alright if I sleep in here with you?"

"It's fine. From what I've seen while watching, you don't move around all that much."

"But-!"

"My arm is getting tired." Kurogane eyes narrowed and Fay reluctantly climbed into the futon with him, slipping under the covers. His body slid against Kurogane's as though they were a perfect fit and he felt warm for the first time since they'd left Celes.

The smell of Kurogane's shoulder was maddening; after all, his vampire instincts were still flaring. Ignoring them, he rested his head against Kurogane's chest and let his exhaustion consume him.

The sound of Kurogane's quiet breathing lulled him closer and closer to sleep, but there was one last thing he needed to say.

"Kuro-sama?"

"Mm?" came Kurogane's delayed response.

"Thank you," Fay whispered.

Unsure of how to respond, Kurogane only held onto Fay tighter. "Do you really like my country?"

Caught off guard, Fay hesitated before replying. "The people are wonderful. I love them. The land itself is beautiful. The air is clean and the world houses incredible magics. The food is horrible, but so long as I have Kuro-rin, I'm fine."

Kurogane chuckled at the food comment, then grinned. "Our alcohol is amazing, too."

Fay frowned. "That falls under the food category, unfortunately."

"I was thinking of the future, if ever your eye is returned to you."

"Shh," Fay whispered, closing his eye. "I don't want to think about that right now."

"It's the past you shouldn't be focusing on. There's nothing wrong with thinking about the future."

Suddenly realizing what Kurogane was hinting at, Fay froze. "What about the future?"

"I want you to live here with me. Just like this… less the injuries."

Fay fell silent before he felt his body heat up all over. "But..."

"But what? You have no world to go home to, and I _will_ return here. Regardless of where this journey takes us, I want you by my side when it's time for me to come home."

Fay swallowed and slowly and carefully moved so that he was hovering over Kurogane, though they both still resided beneath the covers.

His knee brushed against Kurogane's crotch, through the man's infirmary yukata, and each hand rested on either side of the wounded ninja's face.

Their gazes were locked for a moment as Fay struggled to validate whether Kurogane had meant what he said, and Kurogane reached up to grab onto the strange sash that held the foreign robe Fay wore closed.

Eye narrowing with a strange new hunger, Fay moved his knee so that it nudged Kurogane's nether regions.

Encouraged, the man pulled at Fay's sash and his furisode slid open, exposing white flesh littered with bruises Kurogane had caused during their battle earlier.

"I know you're strong," Fay whispered. "But this is probably not the best idea."

"Who in the hell would trust _your_ judgment?" Kurogane smirked and Fay chuckled.

"Don't say I didn't warn you," he fumbled with Kurogane's obi and Kurogane grinned.

"Maybe you can undo it with the spoon."

Smirking, Fay tore right through the frustrating fabric with his claws.

Kurogane let out an exasperated sigh, but watched in amusement as Fay nipped at a stray cloth that remained impaled on one claw and pulled it off as his nails returned to normal.

Gently, Fay parted the man's robe and closed his eyes when Kurogane undid the band that held his hair back.

Long, blond locks tumbled over his shoulders and Fay gasped sharply as Kurogane leaned up and kissed his neck.

"Why are you hesitating?" the ninja whispered against Fay's jugular vein and Fay pressed him into the futon, gently.

"Because I'm exhausted and you're injured, but I want to savor this moment and burn it into my memory," Fay replied quietly, rubbing his cool palm up and down Kurogane's hard but bruised abdomen, then up his neck and face.

Kurogane watched Fay as the mage's hand rested against his face and Fay leaned down.

"I want to kiss you."

"Why are you still asking? If you want something, go for it."

Smiling, Fay leaned down to kiss Kurogane but pulled back at the last moment, then slid down the man's torso, then his waist and he mouthed the thick appendage that had already begun hardening.

"Oi-!" Kurogane grunted, reaching down to bury his fingers in Fay's hair. "Ah!"

He quieted himself in case any guards were listening in and he swallowed, focusing on the sensations that Fay's mouth was delivering.

His shoulder throbbed as he arched his back and then he rested against his futon, squeezing his hand tighter in Fay's hair and bucking his hips once, but Fay pulled away.

"Kuro-sama," Fay whispered and Kurogane had to struggle now to calm himself.

"What?"

"How is it?" Fay asked.

"It was good- why did you stop?"

"You were pulling my hair. I thought you wanted me to stop."

"No, I was trying to fuck your face."

"Oh," Fay laughed. "Then you'll like this." He buried his face in Kurogane's crotch and suckled at the base of his long, thick member.

Kurogane groaned quietly, fist clenching at the sheets of his futon so he wouldn't hurt Fay or send any mixed signals.

When Fay ran his tongue along the shaft and then went down on him, swallowing him whole, he hissed and grabbed for Fay's hair again, this time catching himself and stroking it gently and encouragingly.

He ran his hand up and down Fay's neck and cupped the back of the man's head, thrusting up into that hot, wet, _tight_ mouth and then he grunted. He was so _close_!

Carefully, he grabbed Fay's hair up in his hand and tugged- this time the message was clear.

Fay pulled back and circled his tongue around the head a few times, then licked it before looking up at Kurogane.

"That one was stop?"

"Yeah," Kurogane panted. "I want to fuck you."

Fay blinked then smiled, unsure of what to do. Slowly, he moved to straddle Kurogane, but he pulled away and glanced down at the man's bandaged side.

Suddenly feeling self-consciousness, Kurogane looked away. "I know I'm not in the best shape right now, but I still think I can do it."

"I don't think it's a good idea," Fay touched either side of Kurogane's face and turned him to face forward. "I couldn't bear it if you were hurt again because of me."

Kurogane's eyes narrowed. "We're making love tonight. We can do this the hard way or the easy way."

Fay stared at him for a moment before frowning.

Kurogane touched his face. "No face you make is going to change how bad I want you."

Fay smiled before moving so that his knees rested on either side of Kurogane's thighs. "You must tell me if it hurts, or I will put a curse on _you_."

Kurogane took Fay's hand and touched it to his groin. "It hurts."

Smiling, Fay leaned to the side and touched his fingers to some ointment the palace doctors had left for Kurogane.

He coated the head of Kurogane's erection with it, then pumped the man's penis with the gooey substance.

Unable to reach the ointment with his good arm, Kurogane touched his own cock, managing to coat two fingers with the medicine, then he reached behind Fay and slid one of his fingers up and down the part between his lover's cheeks.

He felt Fay's ass muscles tighten and he rested his chin on Fay's neck.

"You haven't done this before?"

"No," Fay whispered as Kurogane poked a finger gently at his entrance.

"You have to relax, or it'll hurt."

"Relax?"

Kurogane fingered Fay's ass, playfully. "Right here. Relax this."

Tightening even more, Fay swallowed before closing his eyes. "Kiss me and I'll relax."

Kurogane bit gently at Fay's neck then shoulder, enjoying the sound of Fay's soft hissing, and he made his way up the man's neck, then chin.

Fay's chest was rising and lowering quickly, and Kurogane abandoned his ass for a moment to gently rub at the blonde's left nipple as he started kissing down the mage's neck.

He felt something hot and gooey brushing against his stomach and he realized Fay was just as hard as he was, even without having pleasured him yet.

Chuckling, the ninja slid his hand down to stroke Fay, who gasped quietly and pressed his forehead against Kurogane's good shoulder.

"You're incredibly turned on," Kurogane stated the obvious.

Without thinking, Fay whispered. "Because I love you."

That undid him. Kurogane pushed Fay away suddenly and kissed him hungrily.

His finger returned to Fay's ass and he pushed it deep inside, ignoring the moan that filled his own mouth and pushing his tongue past Fay's lips as the man gasped.

He sucked on the mage's tongue and bit at his lips as he slid another finger inside and scissored them both, stretching Fay's tight asshole and then poking until Fay cried out unrestrained.

"Aaah!" Fay broke their kiss and shuddered. "Mm-!"

Aroused beyond explaining, Kurogane moved to pin Fay to the bed but the blond regained control of his senses and grabbed Kurogane roughly, holding him steady.

Both men were breathing heavily, and secreting all over each other's thighs and lower abdomens.

"Why did you stop?" Kurogane whispered and Fay leaned forward to kiss him gently.

Confused, Kurogane kissed him back and closed his eyes, grabbing a fistful of Fay's hair and then grunting when Fay climbed onto his lap and carefully impaled himself.

A moan ripped through them both and Fay wrapped his arms around Kurogane's neck, then awkwardly removed the arm that hung loosely over Kurogane's bad shoulder.

Instead, he busied his hand between their bodies, jerking himself as he buckled and bounced haphazardly.

His entire body trembled as he neared his orgasm and Kurogane's hand was all over him; rubbing his neck, his sides, then squeezing his ass.

"K-Kuro-sama!" Fay cried out as he repeatedly nailed himself on Kurogane's dick. Each time he landed on his prostate, it sent waves of pleasure crashing through him.

Finally, he wrapped his arms around Kurogane's neck again, gripping onto black spikes as he bucked harder and faster.

Kurogane was thrusting up into him. His side and shoulder ached but he was _so_ close!

Grunting as he bucked, he felt Fay gently press down on him so that the blond could do most of the work.

"Aaah! Aaah!" Fay cried out as he reached his peak and with a final thrust from both of them, they came together.

Both rode out their orgasm until Fay sank exhaustedly against Kurogane, who carefully sank into the futon and shifted so that Fay would collapse onto his good side.

"Ugh," Fay shuddered and wrapped his arms around Kurogane's neck now that they were more comfortable.

Kurogane hugged him back as they both calmed down. They listened as the sound of their labored breathing brought them back to reality.

Swallowing, Fay slowly lifted and kissed Kurogane again. Recognizing the post-coital gesture, Kurogane kissed him back and ran a hand along Fay's side, then realized he was still inside the slighter man.

"Oi, I'm going to pull out."

"Not yet," Fay whispered, grabbing Kurogane's wrist to stop him. "I want to stay like this a little longer."

Kurogane blinked, caught off guard, but then he smirked. "Creep."

Fay smiled and closed his eyes, resting his head against Kurogane's chest. "If we really could share a future here in your world, spending nights like this, I wouldn't be opposed at all."

Kurogane felt his heart beating faster at the prospect. "Mm. Maybe not exactly like this, but together."

"Yes," Fay whispered. "Together; in bed, on the battlefield, for breakfast, for journeys… I always want to be with Kuro-sama."

Kurogane ignored the tightening of his chest and he pulled Fay closer.

Fay frowned when Kurogane didn't voice a similar sentiment, but he also knew that Kurogane wasn't one to dispense pretty words. Besides, actions spoke just as loud- if not more clearly.

Smiling, he shifted and Kurogane spilled out of him, along with a gooey puddle of proof of what they'd done.

Fay giggled nervously at the sound. "How lewd of you, Kuro-rin."

"Che!" Kurogane smirked. He couldn't be prouder of his so-called lewdness.

"So much," Fay mumbled, squirming. "Kuro-rin really might become a daddy."

"Alright, alright," Kurogane huffed. "Go to sleep."

"All sticky like this? Won't someone come?"

"So?" Kurogane huffed. "Anyone out there heard the sounds we made- they won't let the kid come in and he's the only one I'm worried about."

"What about the empress or Souma-san or Tomoyo-hime?"

"Not worried about the empress or Souma- they're not coming anywhere near here."

"And Tomoyo?"

"Your clothes tell me she already knew damn well that this would happen."

"Eh?"

"I'll explain in the morning. For now, go to sleep," Kurogane muttered and Fay smiled, cuddling closer.

"Hm… this is nice."

"It's warm," Kurogane muttered, absentmindedly playing with Fay's hair, but the mage shook his head.

"It _is_ warm, but I meant the feelings _inside_. It's nice to feel happy without feeling guilty about it."

Kurogane fell silent before he raised a long, thick lock of blond hair to his lips. "I love you."

Fay stole Kurogane's kiss away from his hair and nuzzled his neck. "Goodnight, Kurogane."

"Goodnight."

=.=.=

**AN: **Sorry for the vulgarities and the slight OOC-ness. I sometimes find it hard to write Kurogane in these intimate situations, and Fay is also a challenge due to his enigmatic personality. I hope I was able to keep them in-character enough to enjoy. :)

If you have time, please take a moment to let me know your thoughts on the story. I'm interested in gauging reader feedback in order to improve my writing abilities. Thanks either way for reading. :)


End file.
